In a generic device the camber and/or the toe of the wheels in driving can be adjusted by way of positioning cylinders or pivoted parts that are integrated into the wheel carrier. The wheel carrier here is divided into a carrier part which holds the wheel and a guide part which is coupled to the wheel suspension elements which pivot relative to the guide part by rotating of one or both positioning cylinders by way of electrical servomotors. Adjustment is effected by the rotationally symmetrical positioning cylinders having a common axis of rotation and oblique surfaces which are slanted thereto and which enable corresponding pivoting of the carrier part by up to 5° toe angle and/or camber angle when the positioning cylinders are rotated in the same direction or opposite direction.
The object of the invention is to develop a device of the generic type such that it is made to be especially durable with respect to functionality and structurally very compact.